narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Manga Band 51
thumb|left| Team 7 zerbricht Sai tritt hervor und erzählt Naruto, warum Sakura ihn aufsuchte und was ihre eigentliche Absicht sei. Sai sagt ihm, dass Konoha sich von nun an von Sasuke distanziere und seine ehemaligen Klassenkameraden schon im Begriff sind, zu handeln. Naruto kann nicht glauben, dass Sakura damit einverstanden ist - doch berichtigte ihn Sai, dass Sasuke nur seinen Hass in die Welt hinaustragen und dies zu einem weiteren Krieg führen würde. Sasuke hätte alle seine Hoffnungen auf eine Rückkehr verspielt, als sein Team und Akatsuki Konoha angegriffen haben. Kein Shinobi würde ihn in Konoha akzeptieren und Sakura hätte verstanden, in welche Situation Sasuke seine Freunde bringen würde. Da Sakura wusste, wie sehr die Wahrheit Naruto verletzen würde, log sie ihn an. Sai führt fort, dass Sakuras einziger Weg, Naruto von seinem Versprechen zu befreien, sei, indem sie sich für Naruto entscheidet und Sasuke aufgibt. Auf Yamatos Frage hin, was Sakura nun vorhabe, antwortet Kakashi: Sie will Sasuke persönlich töten. Naruto kann dies jedoch nicht glauben, doch Sai stimmt Kakashi zu. Er meint, dass Sakura ihn so sehr liebt und nicht will, dass dieser noch tiefer sinkt. Sie will ihn davon abbringen, noch weiter diesen dunklen Pfad zu beschreiten, auch wenn Naruto sie dafür hassen wird. Dies solle wohl ihr Weg sein, um für Narutos Bürde, die sie ihm auferlegt hatte, zu büßen. Auf die Frage von Naruto, warum Sai ihm alles erzähle, meint dieser, dass er glaube, er sei Schuld an Sakuras Entscheidung; er aber trotzdem ihr zur Seite steht als Mitglied von Team 7. Naruto ist geschockt und in seinen Gedanken sieht er das alte Teamfoto mit Sasuke, das nun zersplittert ist. Kurz danach treffen Gaara, Temari und Kankuro ein, die der Gruppe von den Geschehnissen beim Treffen der Kage erzählen. Yamato war klar, dass man Danzou nicht trauen kann und Kakashi meint, dass er selber nie von der Idee, Hokage zu werden, begeistert war. Doch müsse man erst zurück nach Konoha, um weitere Meinungen einzuholen. Gaara erklärt Naruto nun seine Situation, dass es nun Krieg gibt, um den Acht- und Neunschwänzigen zu beschützen. Er selbst als Kazekage wird sein Leben für ihn opfern und wenn sich Sasuke ihm in den Weg stellt, wird er keine Gnade zeigen. Sasuke sei nicht mehr zu retten und wenn Naruto wirklich bereit sei, ein Kage zu werden, selbst als Sasukes Freund, wüsste Naruto, was zu tun ist. In der Zwischenzeit trifft Tobi auf Danzou, Fuu und Torune, wobei Tobi bemerkt, dass er Danzou seit dem Uchiha-Massaker nicht mehr gesehen habe. Es kommt auch gleich zum Kampf, indem nun auch Danzou seinen rechten Arm einsetzen will und seinen Bodyguards anweist, ihm Backup zu geben... thumb|left| Tobi findet immer ein Schlupfloch Nachdem Tobi Danzou und seine zwei Bodyguards gestellt hat, beginnt Danzou, seinen Arm zu entfesseln, während Fuu und Torune auf Tobi losgehen. Jedoch hat Tobi durch sein Entmaterialisierungs-Jutsu keine Probleme, jeder Attacke der beiden ANBU-Root-Mitglieder auszuweichen. Allerdings findet Fuu die Schwachstelle dieser Technik heraus: Wenn Tobi seinen Körper undurchlässig macht, kann er genauso wenig seine Gegner angreifen. Dies wollen Fuu und Torune nutzen, um Tobi in dem Moment zu treffen, in dem er kontert. Tobi kann diesen Plan aber vereiteln, sodass Torune aus Versehen Fuu trifft und dessen Arm mit einer seltsamen Substanz kontaminiert. Torune kann ihn aber wieder heilen, indem er ihm den Fremdkörper wieder entzieht: Torune ist ein Aburame und nutzt nanoskopische Gift-Käfer! Fuu und Torune wollen dann zum nächsten Angriff ansetzen, Tobi saugt aber beide mit seinem Teleportations-Jutsu in sein Auge ein, wurde jedoch von Torunes Käfern kontaminiert, sodass er seinen rechten Arm abtrennen muss. Bei Narutos Herberge im Eisen-Reich beschließen die Suna-Geschwister, wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Gaara gibt Naruto mit auf den Weg, dass er sich gut überlegen solle, was er wirklich für Sasuke, seinen Freund, tun kann. Derweil hat Tobi Sasuke und Karin aus der schwarzen Würfelwelt herausgelassen, um Sasuke mit Danzou zu konfrontieren. Karin und Tobi entfernen sich vom Kampfplatz. Danzou hat seinen Arm komplett enthüllt, der von mehr als sechs Sharingan-Augen übersät ist... thumb|left| Sasuke redet Klartext Sasuke und Danzou stehen sich gegenüber und Sasuke stellt die entscheidende Frage, um sich endlich sicher zu sein: "Hast du und die Dorfältesten Itachi wirklich damit beauftragt, meinen ganzen Clan umzubringen?" Danzou stürmt allerdings auf ihn zu, wird aber von Susano'os Knochen abgewehrt. Daraufhin ergreift Sasuke ihn mit der mächtigen Klaue Susano'os und wiederholt seine Frage. Danzou vermutet deshalb, dass Itachi all seine Geheimnisse ausgeplaudert habe, bevor er gestorben ist, und bezeichnet ihn als Betrüger Konohas. Dies bringt Sasukes ganze Wut hervor und er zerquetscht Danzou in Susano'os Hand. Jedoch taucht der echte Danzou wieder direkt hinter ihm auf. Im Eisen-Reich bei Naruto besprechen die Jonin Kakashi und Yamato, dass Yamato zusammen mit Naruto zurück nach Konoha gehen sollte, wobei Kakashi seine Nin-Ken vorausschickt, um die Nachrichten an die Dorfältesten zu überbringen. Der anwesende Doppelgänger von Sai wird Kakashi den Weg zu Sakura weisen, damit Kakashi Sakura persönlich ausreden kann, Sasuke aufzusuchen, da sie direkt in ihren Tod laufe. In Narutos Gedanken laufen derweil die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage ab: Die Nachricht, dass Sasuke ein Akatsuki-Mitglied ist und den Achtschwänzigen angegriffen hat; Sasuke, der alles verloren hat durch das Opfer Itachis und nun nur noch auf Rache aus ist; Konohas Plan, Sasuke eigenhändig auszuschalten; Sakura, die fest entschlossen scheint, Sasuke selbst umzubringen; und Gaara, der zum ersten Mal Naruto damit konfrontiert, zu überlegen, was das Wort "Freund" für ihn wirklich bedeutet. All dies bricht über Naruto herein und er bricht hyperventilierend zusammen. thumb|left| Team Taka ist endlich komplett Danzou will Sasuke mit einem Kunai angreifen, es zerbricht jedoch an Susano'o. Sasuke erschlägt Danzou mit Susano'o, dieser jedoch taucht unverletzt auf einem Pfeiler wieder auf. Karin wundert sich, denn Danzou müsste schon zwei Mal tot sein. Zuerst denkt sie an ein Gen-Jutsu, stellt jedoch fest, dass sich niemand in einem befindet. Sasuke attackiert Danzou mit Amaterasu, dieser taucht, nachdem er getroffen wurde, wiederum unverletzt hinter Sasuke auf und greift ihn mit Fuuton: Shinkuu Gyoku an. Der getroffene Sasuke beschwört wiederum einen Falken, auf den er springt, damit er nicht auf den Boden fällt. Karin beobachtet, dass sich einige der Augen auf Danzous Arm geschlossen haben. Sasuke fliegt mit seinem Vogel auf Danzou zu, dieser attackiert ihn mit Fuuton: Shinkuuha, verfehlt jedoch sein Ziel. Er greift nach Sasukes Hals, wird jedoch von Sasukes Kusanagi zerschnitten. Karin bemerkt wieder, dass sich ein Auge auf dem abgeschnittenen Arm von Danzou geschlossen hat, bevor sich der Arm auflöste. Plötzlich teilt sich Sasuke in Krähen auf, die sich vor Danzou zu Itachi zusammensetzen... thumb|left| Sasukes ultimativer Schutz Die Erscheinung Itachis war das Produkt eines Tsukuyomis von Sasuke, doch Danzou konnte es leicht durchschauen. Sasuke versuchte, Danzou rücklings mit seinem Katana anzugreifen, doch Danzou hatte zuvor das Anbu Ne-Juin-Jutsu auf ihn übertragen, womit dieser jetzt vollkommen bewegungsunfähig ist. Danzou führt ein Kai aus, greift Sasukes Katana und holt zum Streich aus. Doch Sasuke schafft es, das Siegel zu brechen und sein vollendetes Susano'o zu rufen. Es ist mit Pfeil und Bogen ausgestattet und zielt auf Danzou. Dieser sagt, er habe keine Zeit und müsse auf eine andere Technik zurückgreifen: Ein Baum wächst ihm aus seinem modifizierten Arm, der den Pfeil ablenken kann. Zudem befindet sich auf seinem Arm das Gesicht einer Person, das dem ersten Hokage sehr ähnlich sieht. Karin analysiert, dass dies nun der echte Danzou sein muss und keine Illusion oder ein Doppelgänger, der unangreifbar ist, denn diese Pfeilattacke konnte er nicht durch sein unbekanntes Unverwundbarkeits-Jutsu abwenden. Dies hatte er zuvor mit einem "Kai" gelöst. Sie schreit dies Sasuke zu und er schießt noch einmal. Danzou reaktiviert allerdings Izanagi, wird von dem Pfeil getroffen, taucht aber unverwundet wieder auf. Ein weiteres Sharingan-Auge auf seinem Arm schließt sich. Tobi analysiert, dass Orochimaru Danzou wohl - genau wie bei Yamato - die Gene des ersten Hokage eingepflanzt haben muss und dass Danzou nun mit der Macht der Uchihas und der Macht des ersten Hokage nur ein Ziel haben kann: der Kyuubi in Naruto. Er identifiziert das wundersame Jutsu Danzous als Izanagi, ein Jutsu, das selbst die Uchihas als verbotenes Jutsu deklariert hatten. Trivia Während dieses Kapitel in Japan im Shonen Jump den Namen "Die komplette Form des Susano'o" trug, heißt es im dortigen Band 51 "Sasukes Susano'o". thumb|left| Danzou hat die Kontrolle über seine eigene Realität Nachdem Tobi das Jutsu von Danzou als Izanagi identifiziert hat, greift Sasuke erneut mit Susano'o an. Der Angriff trifft Danzou in die Brust, doch es war wieder nur eine Illusion. Nach diesem Angriff setzt Danzou Fuuton: Shinkuu Daigyoku ein. Doch Susano'o blockt den Angriff mit Leichtigkeit ab. Nach und nach erzählt Tobi immer mehr von Izanagi. Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der Danzou überlegt, wie er gewinnen könnte, setzt er das Kuchiyose no Jutsu und beschwört einen Tapir. Dieser erschafft ein riesiges Vakuum, das alles einsaugt. Da sich Susano'o deswegen nicht mehr bewegen kann, greift Danzou Sasuke von hinten mit Fuuton: Shinkuu Renpa an. Doch nutzt Sasuke die Saugkraft des Tapirs, um sein Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu zu verstärken und damit Danzous Beschwörung zu besiegen. Susano'o kann sich wieder bewegen und schlägt Danzou erneut zurück. Währenddessen hat Karin analysiert, dass die Augen auf Danzous Arm sich alle 60 Sekunden schließen. Da er an seinem Arm noch vier weitere Augen hat, heißt das, dass er Izanagi nur noch vier Minuten aufrechterhalten kann. Doch Karin befürchtet, dass Danzou noch irgendwo weitere Augen haben könnte. Karin erzählt Sasuke davon, doch er wusste bereits Bescheid. Jetzt gehen Beide zu einem letzten Angriff über, indem Sasuke sein Chidori Eisou einsetzt und Danzou seinen Kunai mit Fuuton-Chakra verstärkt. Sie beide durchstechen sich, doch man weiß nicht, ob es real oder eine Illusion ist. thumb|left| Sasuke opfert (?) Nachdem Danzou und Sasuke sich gegenseitig verwundet haben, erzählt Danzou, dass Sasuke verloren hat und er nun Itachi sehen werde. Doch auf einmal bemerkt Danzou, dass sein Izanagi nicht mehr funktioniert, obwohl noch ein Auge offen ist. Darauf erklärt Tobi, dass Sasuke ihn mit einem Gen-Jutsu belegt hat, welches Danzou im Glauben ließ, dass sein letztes Sharingan immer noch geöffnet war. Als Danzou zu Boden geht, kommt Karin herbei und heilt Sasuke während Tobi erklärt, was Sasuke mit seinem Gegner getan hat. Doch dann steht Danzou wieder auf. Dieser stößt zuerst seinen rechten Arm mit den Augen ab, der zu einem Baum wurde. Danach nahm Danzou den Verband, der sein rechtes Auge bedeckte, ab und sein Sharingan kommt zum Vorschein. Aber Sasuke reagiert schnell und versucht ihn mit einem Chidori zu töten, doch das Sharingan von Shisui funktioniert wieder und deswegen kann Danzou Sasukes Attacke ausweichen. Danzou rennt an Sasuke vorbei und nimmt Karin als Geisel. Dann erklärt Danzou, dass er für Konoha und die Welt der Shinobi kämpft und sich nicht davor schrecken würde, dafür Opfer zu bringen. Doch überraschenderweise setzt Sasuke Chidori Eisou ein und durchbohrt Danzou zusammen mit Karin. thumb|left| "Nur über meine Leiche" Nachdem Sasukes Chidori Eisou Danzou wirklich tödlich getroffen hat, stößt dieser Karin von sich weg und entfernt sich vom Schlachtplatz. Doch Tobi stellt sich Danzou in den Weg, um sich Shisuis Auge zu nehmen. Um Tobi zu töten, aktiviert Danzou das Ura Shishou Fuuin Jutsu, das Sasuke und Tobi in seinen toten Körper versiegeln soll. Kurz vor seinem Tod erinnert er sich an seine Vergangenheit mit seinem und Hiruzens Team, die zusammen mit dem zweiten Hokage auf einer gefährlichen Mission waren. Einer der Anwesenden musste sich als Köder anbieten, was Danzou übernehmen wollte, es aber nicht herausbrachte. Als Hiruzen sich an seiner statt als Köder anbot, war Danzou sehr wütend, da sein Rivale ihm immer einen Schritt voraus war. Der zweite Hokage übernahm letztendlich die Rolle des Köder und ernannte Hiruzen zu seinem Nachfolger. Tobi erkennt das Versiegelungsjutsu, er und Sasuke können auf ausreichenden Abstand gehen, um zu überleben. Ihr nächstes Ziel ist Konoha. Derweil hat Kiba Sasuke aufgespürt und nennt Sakura die Richtung und die Entfernung. Plötzlich will sie ihre Teamkameraden mit einer Schlafbombe außer Gefecht setzen, weil sie Sasuke alleine gegenüber treten will. Sai weiß dies allerdings zu vereiteln. Er will alle solange aufhalten, bis Kakashi mit dem Doppelgänger von Sai aufgeschlossen hat, damit er Sakuras Vorhaben endlich ein Ende setzen kann. thumb|left| Tobis geheimer Sharingan-Vorrat Nachdem Danzou gestorben ist, rät Tobi Sasuke, Karin zu töten, falls er keinen Nutzen mehr für sie hat, da sie zuviel über Akatsuki wisse. Tobi nimmt Danzou mit in sein Labor, um ihm dort Shisuis Auge herauszuoperieren, bemerkt dabei aber, dass Danzou es kurz vor seinem Tode durch sein Jutsu (Ura Shishou Fuuin Jutsu) zerquetscht hatte. Sai beschwört ein paar Tinten-Schlangen herauf, um Sakura, Lee und Kiba Einhalt zu gebieten, allerdings trickst Sakura alle aus und schafft es doch noch, die drei mit Schlafbomben außer Gefecht zu setzen. Naruto legt in der Herberge derweil Yamato rein, indem er ihm vortäuscht, sich noch ausruhen zu wollen. Tatsächlich aber lässt er einen Doppelgänger zurück, wobei der echte Naruto sich durch den Boden der Herberge davon macht und im Sennin Moodo dazu aufmacht, hinter Kakashis Chakra herzurennen. Sasuke setzt zum Chidori an, um Karin auszuschalten. Diese erinnert sich an ihre erste Begegnung mit Sasuke im Wald des Todes bei der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung und wie dieser sie vor einem Bären gerettet hatte. Nun allerdings ist er nicht gekommen, um sie zu retten. Sakura kommt im letzten Moment dazwischen und verkündet Sasuke, dass sie mit ihm kommen und Konoha verlassen will... thumb|left| Eintreffen von Kakashi Nachdem Sakura Sasuke anbot, Konoha zu verlassen, wollte Sasuke, dass sie ihm dies beweist. Er sagt ihr, dass es sein Ziel ist, Konaha zu zerstören und wollte wissen, ob sie selbst in diesem Falle mit ihm gehen wollte. Er fordert sie auf, Karin zu töten, um zu beweisen, dass sie es ernst meint. Doch als sie zum Schlag ausholt, greift Sasuke sie von hinten mit Chidori an, welches im letzten Moment von Kakashi geblockt wird. Er sagt, dass Sasuke tief gefallen ist. Dann entschuldigt sich Kakashi bei Sakura, dass er gesagt hat, dass alles wieder gut werden wird. Er sagt auch, dass er das nur behauptet hat, um sich selbst zu überzeugen und fügt hinzu, dass er für alle drei ein schlechter Sensei gewesen ist. Daraufhin fordert Kakashi Sasuke erneut auf, seinen Weg der Rache abzubrechen. Doch dann fängt Sasuke an zu lachen und sagt, er hört auf, wenn Kakashi Itachi, seine Eltern und den gesamten Uchiha-Clan zurückbringen würde. Daraufhin sagt Kakashi zu Sakura, sie soll Karin mitnehmen und verschwinden. Nachdem er dies gesagt hat, bereiten sich der Sensei und sein früherer Schüler auf einen Kampf vor. Kategorie:Manga